I Just Want You for My Own
by FABINALIVES
Summary: My little take on a Season 1 Christmas story! Fabian needs a date to Amber's extravagant Christmas party but doesn't know how to ask. How can Santa bring a little magic to Fabina this holiday season?
1. Part 1

Just a little Fabina fluffiness for the holidays! Obviously this is kind of like a little spin-off of Season 1, only because I know Patricia wouldn't go to the dance with Eddie. :P If you want me to make this a two-shot, just say so in your reviews! Little easy challenge at the bottom, so read if you want to! Otherwise, enjoy this one-shot with a cup of hot cocoa! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

I Just Want You for My Own

Fabian's P.O.V.

I could've sworn I heard the entire school scream when the bell rang for the end of classes that day. Winter break had finally approached the school, much to the relief of Anubis House. As crazy as it sounds, I, Fabian Rutter, nerd alert, was the most ecstatic when that bell rang. For the past month, I had been helping Mick and Alfie study for their midterms. There is no worse punishment the universe could offer. The constant flow of "why's" and "when's" and "where's" had left me battered and exhausted every night. Winter break was truly going to be just that: a break.

Unfortunately, that also meant that I had to attend the Christmas party Amber had planned for the entire school. She was a natural when it came to party planning, decorations, and themes. Every single teenager adored her for that talent because it made every dance "memorable" and "special." Everyone, that is, except for me. The one condition Amber made sure to include was that all attendants had to have an official date with them.

And Amber practically held a finger filer to my throat until I promised I would ask someone to the dance. She was making sure everyone from Anubis House would be there, otherwise it would ruin her reputation or something.

"Are you going to walk in or do I need to open the door for you?" a stuffy voice demanded from behind me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, opening the door to my residence and keeping the door open to let a red-nosed, red-haired Patricia through. Two days ago, she went outside without a coat for a dare and caught a horrible cold. Amber was allowing _her _to stay home from the Christmas party. I thought about getting myself sick so I wouldn't be able to go, but those hacking coughs and trumpeting sneezes from Patricia told me that wasn't the smartest path to take.

Standing in the hallway, I could hear Jerome and Alfie arguing with Trudy about something.

"…aren't really telling the truth! People are always talking and saying 'I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,' but in reality, they are trying to hide that fact that they can't wait to open their presents that morning! You have to let me talk to Mr. Sweet about removing all the presents on Christmas morning! For the good of everyone!" Jerome pleaded.

"Jerome and Alfie, I have cooked and cleaned and _lived _with you two long enough to _smell _a prank when it's coming. My answer still stands as a no," Trudy instructed sternly.

I shook my head and stood there. Suddenly, my mind redirected itself back on track. The party. Escape plan. Now. Desperate times. Desperate measures. If I just froze here, maybe I'd faint. Then I'd be too weak to go to that party…

"Guys, tonight's the night! There is just one thing I needto make your outfit presentable, Nina!" I heard a squeal from upstairs. Amber Millington, the death of me.

"Anybody even got a date yet?" Mara asked the group as they passed Victor's office. Suddenly curious, I dashed into the closet under the stairs. Ignoring the dusty cobwebs and musty smell, I closed the door and pressed an ear to the rough wood paneling.

"No," a familiar voice responded sadly. Nina. My heart ached as I kept listening to her next sentence. "I'd have thought Fabian would've asked me by now."

"He definitely will, Nina. Just give him an hour. He's not really what you would consider a confident guy. He might not even go, so don't get offended," Mara comforted. The worst part was, it was true. Most of the house could tell I liked her by now, but obviously I was a shy, quiet guy and was hoping to get away from that dance all together.

"Don't worry. He'll ask you, Nina. I'm _making _him go," Amber confirmed, making my palms sweaty. She sounded so…threatening.

"Mick taking you, Amber?" Mara questioned. Although I knew she had a thing for Mick, she was good at keeping her emotions hidden. I actually heard a hint of joy in her voice as she asked. Even Mara could act better than me.

"Yeah! Asked me two days ago, as a matter of fact! He's going to get dressed up and everything. I don't want a lot for Christmas, but he made my…wait a second, scratch that. I DO want a lot for Christmas!" Amber exclaimed excitedly, rambling on in an Amber-like fashion.

Their voices trailed off as the trio entered the dining room. I quietly emerged, careful not to make a sound, and snuck back to my room. As I passed the doorway to the kitchen, I kept stiff and walked swiftly. Once inside my room, I let out a huge breath.

"Glad school's over for the rest of this year?" Mick asked, looking through his wardrobe.

"More than you could ever know," I replied wearily, dumping my school things on my bed.

"Asked anyone to the dance yet?" Mick inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

I plopped onto the mattress. "Don't get me started," I groaned.

"Come on, ask Nina! She'd love to go with you!" he shouted.

"Not so loud!" I sighed. "I want to, but I don't know how. I don't what to do, or what to say. What if she starts getting all gooey and romantic and 'All I want for Christmas is you, Fabian!'? Then what do I do?"

Mick laughed heartily, coming over to sit on the edge of my bed. "Get over yourself, Fabian. As far as I know, she's not an ooey gooey rom-com chick flick girl, if you know what I mean. Just go out there and do it. You're a smart guy, Fabian. Your brain's probably going to make something up along the way anyway." He got up and walked out of the door.

I stayed where I was for a minute, mulling things over in my head. Nina wanted me to ask her. I wanted to bring her. What was stopping us? I really didn't need to ask myself. Me. Nina Martin was the one who kept my heart fluttering, but I was too chicken to tell her. She made me smile. Those eyes made me melt and give in, no matter what it was she was asking for. She was the one I wanted to wrap my arms around, stare at for hours, kiss under the starlight, and keep warm on a snowy day.

Bolting up from bed, I darted to the kitchen, almost skidding past it. I burst in, out of breath from my sudden and unexpected action.

"Make my wish come true!" Amber bawled to a Christmas love song as I made my dramatic, yet totally unnecessary, entrance.

"Nina!" I shouted, drawing the attention of not only the girl of my dreams, but of every other girl that happened to listen.

"I want you to be my date for the party tonight!"

That blush and grin was all I needed to confirm her answer.

* * *

Quick and easy challenge: I incorporated the lyrics of a very popular Christmas love song that you probably know already into this little Fabina fluff story. First person that correctly guesses the name and singer of this song gets the second chapter of this story dedicated to them if I decide to publish it! Have fun and happy holidays! :)


	2. Part 2

So, I got enough reviews telling me to make this a two-shot, so I did! **Dedication goes to EmmaLovesWriting, who was the first to correctly guess the song and singer I based this on.** _Quick shoutout to Hugz Kissz and Violinrocker12 because they also guessed the right answer! _ Keep warm, happy holidays, and enjoy this little wrap-up to I Just Want You for My Own!

* * *

Nina's P.O.V.

"That was _totally _unexpected! He practically did a backflip when you told him you'd go. Absolutely adorable!" Mara gushed as she curled my hair to perfection. Every time she would finish a piece of hair, it would bounce back into place. I felt like royalty.

"Nina, are you sure this is all you have in your wardrobe?" Amber asked disappointedly, shuffling through my clothes for the fifth time.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly come prepared for a Christmas party," I responded. I felt a still-warm curl fall against my neck again.

"Well, you need to- oh my gosh, you did_ not_ tell me you had _this_ in here!" Amber shrieked, discovering whatever it was. Peeking into the side of the mirror, my shoulders fell.

"Oh yeah. My Gran gave it to me that before I left. Said something about my mom owning it and trying to make an impression at a dance," I remembered. "But I can't wear it. It's too…beautiful."

Amber held the shimmering gown against my chest, draping the one-shoulder dress across me. "Nins, it screams 'Christmas!' You can't just not wear it! I'm going to make you look fabulous!"

Of course it was too much. Amber tended to fall in love with over-the-top clothes. The silver cloth sparkled every which way she turned it, throwing little sparks of light all over the room. I wasn't sure if a one-shoulder ankle-length dress was my style, but Amber was all worked up about it. Besides, I wouldn't see the light of day if I didn't listen to her.

"And I've got this pair of adorable silver pumps you can borrow. Oh, and a mistletoe bobby-pin to pull these curls out of your face. You're going to be the showstopper, Nins!"

Before long, Mara had silently finished my dazzling curls and Amber had slipped the silver dress onto my body. It clung to my hips slightly, making me feel like a movie star.

"This is not going to work. Look at m-" Amber cut me off with lip gloss. I remained silent as she positioned the Christmas clip to sweep some curls away from my face. When I turned to look at the mirror again, I gasped.

"Fabian is _actually_ going to flip when he sees you, Nina. You are drop dead gorgeous tonight!" Amber squealed, her red dress swirling around her knees as she jumped.

"Seriously Nina, you are crazy good-looking. No one is going to recognize you," Mara complimented, adjusting her own deep green gown. I had adored Mara's dress, a green and gold mix, when it came in last week. But now, my dress outshone- literally, it was blinding me- even Amber's designer red and white outfit.

"Let's rock this party!" I exclaimed, actually excited to walk down those creepy stairs.

* * *

Fabian's eyes were roughly about the size of baseballs when I followed Amber down the stairway. Even stone-faced Jerome didn't say a word as I met Fabian at the doorway. However, he couldn't resist catching up to Mara, who was racing out before Mick got too sappy for her liking.

"Wow, Nina. Just wow. I can't really say anything," he admired, pushing a curl with one shaking finger away from my face as Amber and Mick left the house hand in hand. Alfie followed, a crestfallen look taking over his usually grinning face.

I smiled, blushing slightly from all the attention. "I share a room with Amber, remember?" He chuckled softly.

At that moment, I realized we were alone. Fabian face inched ever so slowly towards mine as I matched his movements. Before long, his warm lips touched mine.

It was gentle and oh-so-sweet, and I could detect a hint of peppermint cologne as Fabian wrapped an arm around my now silver waist. As soon as it started, he pulled away, still keeping his arm firmly around me.

"What was that for?" I asked in an almost whisper, although there was no one else to hear our conversation.

"Mistletoe," he replied, gesturing with a smile to my pin Amber had loaned me.

I silently thanked Amber and her accessories as Fabian and I left for the party, hand in hand.


End file.
